phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTB004.txt
allsphide bg "BG\mach3.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop11.ogg" allspresume ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 ;映画館を出ると日は少し翳り、まぶしさに目を細めた僕らには優しい光となって降り注いだ。@ ;思っていたより時間が経っていることに気がつく。@ ;さてと、どこかに移動するには中途半端な時間帯だし、お別れするには早すぎる。@なにより僕がもっとマイといたかった。@ ;どこか、喫茶店にでも入ってお茶でもしないかと、提案しようとすると、マイが僕に話しかけてきた。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,750 `The sun had sunk a little way below the horizon as we exited the theatre.@ br `Narrowing our eyes against its brilliance, we bathed in its gentle light.@ br `I realised that more time had passed than I had expected.@ br `It was already a questionable time for going anywhere else, and yet still too early to say goodbye.@ br `Besides, I wanted to stay with Mai for a while longer.@ br `Just as I was about to suggest that we head to a cafe and have some tea, Mai spoke up.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-043「あのね、お兄さんさあ、このあと用事なかったら、私行きたい所があるんだけどいいかな？」@ ;特に行くところが決まってなかったし、マイが行きたいところって興味があるなと思った僕は二つ返事で了承する。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai2_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-043.ogg" `"Hey, if you're not doing anything after this, there's somewhere else I'd like to go. Is that okay?"@ br `I didn't have any other destinations in mind, and I was interested in seeing where she wanted to go, so I answered both in the affirmative.\ ;駅のほうに１０分ほど歩き、構内を抜け街の反対側に出る。@ ;僕は普段こちらにはあまり来ないので、地理に詳しくないが、マイにとっては馴染みの地域らしく迷いも無く歩いていく。\ `Walking towards the station for about 10 minutes, we passed through a complex and emerged on the other side of town.@ br `I didn't usually come to this part of town, so I wasn't familiar with the geography, but Mai seemed to know the place well enough, so we continued to walk onwards without fear of getting lost.\ allsphide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\m3.jpg",24 allspresume ;一件の店舗の前で立ち止まるマイ。@そこはジュエリーやアクセサリーを取り扱っているいわゆる宝石屋だった。@ ;店の“女の子”は結構皆、ジュエリーやアクセを身にまとっている。@ ;その中で、右手の小指にシルバーのリング一つを付けただけのマイは珍しい存在だった。@ ;やっぱり、こういった物に興味はあるんだなあと自然と僕の頬も緩む。\ `As we arrived in front of a particular store, Mai came to a stop.@ br `It was a shop that dealt in jewellery and accessories - in other words, a jeweller.@ br `The 'girls' within the shop seemed to be laden with both.@ br `Mai appeared to be the odd one out, standing amongst them with just a silver ring on the little finger of her right hand.@ br `My cheeks loosened into a smile. It was as I had expected - she was interested in things like these after all.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-044「なに？　さあ、入ろうよお兄さん」@ ;そんな僕を見て、少し首を傾げてから、マイが店の中に入っていった。@ ;慌てて付いていくが、宝石店など初めて入る。@ ;戸惑いながらマイの後に付いていった。\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-044.ogg" `"What's wrong? Let's go inside, Onii-san."@ br `Giving a little tilt of her head as she looked at me, she entered the shop.@ br `I hurried after her, hesitantly entering a jewelry store for the first time in my life.\ cl a,24 allsphide bg "BG\shop01.jpg",25 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop13.ogg" allspresume ;ショーケースというのだろうか、ガラス張りのケースの中に商品が納められている。@ ;貴金属の価値など分からない僕でも、高価なものなのだろうということ位は理解できた。@ ;さて、マイはどんな貴金属に興味があるのだろう？@ ;宝石？　指輪？@　あ、ブレスレットなんかもあるから、そっちかな？@　なんて思いながらマイの方を見ると。\ `Inside, there were glass-walled cases (probably showcases) containing merchandise.@ br `I had no idea how much precious metals were worth, but even I could understand that these were valuable.@ br `I wondered what kind of goods Mai was interested in.@ br `Gemstones? Rings?@/ ` Ah, there were bracelets there too - those, perhaps?@/ ` I pondered this as I glanced in her direction.\ ;あれ？　いないな…@さほど広くない、コンビニ程の広さの店内だ、迷子になるなんてことも無いだろうに。@ ;…ん、カウンターの奥、関係者の人達がいそうなバックルームの方からマイの声がする。@ ;そちらに近づき、そっと覗いてみる。\ `Huh? She wasn't there...@ br `The shop wasn't large - perhaps the size of a convenience store. It shouldn't have been possible for her to have gotten lost.@ br `...Hmn, I could hear her voice coming from a backroom behind the counter that seemed to be for the staff.@ br `Moving closer, I peeked inside.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 ;すると、マイは店の人らしき初老の男性とにこやかに話し込んでいた。@ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 ;dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-045.ogg" ;作業台の前に立ち、台上の道具や素材を指差して、男性に笑いかけている。@ ;あ、あんな表情みせるのか…。@ ;生き生きとしたマイを嬉しく感じる反面、少し切ない気持ちになる。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai_02.bmp",10,500 `As I did, I caught sight of Mai deep in conversation with a man in his late middle age.@ br ld1 1,"haru\warai_04.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-045.ogg" `Standing there in front of his workbench, she pointed to his tools and materials and laughed.@ br `I... I had no idea that she was capable of expressions like that...@ br `The happiness I felt at seeing her so lively was accompanied by a small amount of sadness.\ ;僕はマイの一部分しか知らないのだろうな。@ ;僕の知らない、マイ。@ ;僕が知りたい、マイ。@ ;…いつか分かるかな？\ `I only knew one side of Mai.@ br `There was a Mai that I didn't know.@ br `A Mai that I wanted to know...@ br `Just when would I discover those sides of her?\ ;dwavestop 2 ;ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 ;mai-046「あ、お兄さん、ごめんね私、自分勝手に話しこんでいたね」@ ;マイが僕の横に来た事にも気付かずに考え込んでいたようだ。@ ;「はあ、あ、ううん。@いいよ、いいよ。@初めて見る物ばかりだから新鮮で退屈しなかったし」@ ;きっと間の抜けた表情も見られたろう、何とか誤魔化そうと言葉を並べた。\ dwavestop 2 ld1 1,"haru\nakiwarai_02.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-046.ogg" `"Ah, Onii-san. Sorry about that. I just got so caught up in that conversation."@ br `It seemed I had been thinking so hard that I hadn't noticed Mai returning to my side.@ br `"Uh... ah, no, that's okay.@/ ` I wasn't bored at all, with all these things here that I've never seen before."@ br `I'm sure I must have looked like an idiot, but somehow, I managed to string together enough words to get by.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\warai_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-047「そっか、よかった。@/ ;mai-047-1そろそろ行こ。@/ ;mai-047-2それでは、お邪魔しましたー」@ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_03.bmp",10,500 ;初老の店員に頭をさげながら僕の手の甲を軽く指で押し、マイがうながした。@ ;それに僕もならい、軽く目礼しながら店を後にする。\ ld1 1,"haru\warai_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-047.ogg" `"Oh, that's good.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-047-1.ogg" ` Come on, it's about time we left.@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-047-2.ogg" ` Thanks for letting us visit!"@ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_03.bmp",10,500 br `She bowed to the store attendant while lightly touching the back of my hand with her finger, urging me to do the same.@ br `I copied her example, giving him a nod before we left.\ allsphide bg black,24 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\mach3.jpg",24 allspresume ;店を出た僕達は駅に向かって歩いていった。@ ;さっきのマイには驚いたなあ…ふと傍らにいるマイに視線を移す。\ `After leaving the store, we began to walk towards the station.@ br `I glanced at her as she walked by my side, surprised at what I had just seen of her.\ ;ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 ;mai-048「ん？　なに、お兄さん。@/ ;mai-048-1どうしたのかな？」@ ;ニットの下から見上げるマイの瞳には、さっきの余韻か意思の力が見られた。@ ;「ううん、なんでもないよ、ただマイの思わぬ一面に少し驚いたんだ」\ ld1 1,"haru\tsujo_01.bmp",10,500 dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-048.ogg" `"Hmn? What is it, Onii-san?@/ dwave 2,"voice\ogg\mai-048-1.ogg" ` Is something wrong?"@ br `There was an echo of that sense of purpose which she had shown in the store in her eyes as she gazed up at me from beneath her cap.@ br `"No, it's nothing. I've never seen that side of you, so I was just a little surprised."\ ;なんだか、知らないマイを見てから気圧されているかな。@ ;そんなことを考えながら、線路を渡る跨線橋に差し掛かる。\ `For some reason, ever since that moment, I'd been feeling overwhelmed by her.@ br `We arrived at an overpass that stretched across a railway line as I thought about this.\